The Boy Upstairs
by Ragh Aku
Summary: Casey is coming home from the 'perfect date' with Truman, but what is really one her mind as they say goodnight, and who is waiting for her upstairs? one-shot. dasey.


A/N: This is a one shot set right at the time when Casey and Truman are coming home from their 'perfect date'. Its just short but give it a chance. Dasey.

Casey's POV

"I gotta say Truman I didn't think you were capable of taking me on the perfect date, but you did it. It makes me think you really like me after all." I lied through my teeth to the foolish boy standing on my front porch with me. I leaned in for a kiss, hoping to give my audience a good show, but Truman pulled back.

"Casey this doesn't feel right." God what was wrong with him? I had picked him for my little game partly because I was sure he would be a willing pawn. The other reason was, of course, that a certain someone I knew hated Truman. And this certain someone needed to be put in his place. Why wouldn't Truman just cooperate here?

"We didn't even kiss yet." I played dumb.

"No I meant about tonight."

"What you didn't have fun?"

"Honestly…. If that's your idea of the perfect date…. Then I'm outta here."

"But you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I said I'd do it, but I couldn't do it again." He turned to leave.

"Gotcha." I really shouldn't have said that. I should have just let the moron go thinking whatever he would about me. The only place I wanted to be right now was up a flight of stairs and behind a bedroom door, where I knew a certain boy would be waiting for me, but it would do him good to squirm for a little so I continued the charade.

"What?"

"A little payback for paintball and monster trucks. You didn't really think that was my perfect date did you?" How could it have been when he was the other half?

"Yeah I did."

"Okay I knew it was a bit much."

"Yeah a bit!"

"Okay I went totally overboard!"

"So then what is your idea of a perfect date?"

"Well as long as the company's good… who cares?" What I didn't add was that his company was far from what I considered good.

"My sentiments exactly." The poor fool went for a kiss, but I denied him.

"Sorry Truman, but we haven't gone on a real date yet."

"Oh well then maybe we should do that." He seemed to really be starting to like me. I almost regretted what I did next, but the temptation was too much. I knew what it would do to the boy inside the house and I couldn't resist. I leaned in and gave Truman that kiss he had been dying for. It was only fair I mean the boy had been practically begging for it. I broke it off quickly when I heard someone running up the stairs inside.

"Maybe we should. Call me." I left him there dumbstruck on the porch. God he was so clueless.

Once inside, I dropped my bag and peeled off my coat hastily as I rushed up the stairs. Then I remembered that I wanted him to squirm and I strolled casually to my bedroom door. I turned the knob slowly, and swung the door open silently.

The room was dark, but I could make out a boy shaped outline lounging on my bed.

"Have fun tonight, Casey?" A sarcastic voice snaked out of the darkness.

"Why yes I did thank you. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that." I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Yeah nice little display on the porch tonight. You are really playing that poor guy hot and cold you know that?"

"He doesn't seem to mind." I purred as I sauntered towards the bed and he sat up. "And neither did you."

"I can't help but think though that it was for my benefit." I stood between his legs and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh how cute. Is the boy jealous?" He grabbed my hips and tossed me onto the bed, rolling over me to prevent my escape, pressing his body to mine.

"Don't fuck with me McDonald."

"Oh what a disappointment. Tonight is going to be no fun in that case." I grinned evilly at him.

"You are such a fucking tease." Before I could reply his mouth was on mine and I was responding in kind. Tonight would be like so many nights before- forbidden, secret, hot, painful, and perfect. Tonight would be many things but the one thing it would not be was the last night I would spend with Derek Venturi.


End file.
